This invention relates to conductive materials, and in particular to conductive thermosetting compositions which find particular utility in the manufacture of electrochemical cell components, and methods of making thereof.
Conductive, moldable composite materials are actively being sought for use in electrochemical cells, which includes both electrolysis cells and fuel cells. A preferred type of electrochemical cell is the xe2x80x9cproton exchange membranexe2x80x9d cell, wherein the cathode of the cell is separated from the anode by a proton exchange membrane that facilitates the diffusion of ions and/or water between the cathode and anode.
The typical electrochemical cell includes a number of individual cells arranged in a stack, with the working fluid directed through the cells via input and output conduits formed within the stack structure. The cells within the stack are sequentially arranged, each including a cathode, a proton exchange membrane, and an anode.
Membrane electrode assemblies (xe2x80x9cMEAsxe2x80x9d) for use in fuel cells are well known, being described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,017 and 3,134,697, which are incorporated by reference herein. The MEA for each cell is placed between a pair of electrically conductive elements which serve as current collectors for the anode/cathode, and which generally contain an array of grooves in the faces thereof for distributing the gaseous reactants (H2 and O2/air) over the surfaces of the anode and cathode. The gaseous O2/air reactant is usually saturated, typically with water.
Electrochemical cell systems generally comprise a plurality of such cells, which are stacked together in electrical series separated from each other by an impermeable, electrically conductive plate referred to as a bipolar plate. The bipolar plate thus serves as an electrically conductive separator element between two adjacent cells, and generally also has reactant gas distributing grooves on both external faces thereof. In most cases the bipolar plate also has internal passages through which coolant flows to remove heat from the stack. In the electrochemical cell environment, the exterior faces of the bipolar plates are in constant contact with often highly corrosive, acidic solutions at elevated temperatures. Moreover, at least one of the electrode faces may be polarized in the presence of pressurized, saturated air or hydrogen. To survive in such an environment, the bipolar plates must be able to withstand these pressures and be highly resistant to corrosion and degradation.
Bipolar plates are often fabricated from graphite, which is lightweight, corrosion resistant, and electrically conductive. However, graphite is quite brittle and thus prone to cracking, and mechanically difficult to handle, thus increasing production costs. Additionally, graphite is porous, making it virtually impossible to make the very thin, gas-impervious plates that are desirable for low-weight, low-volume electrochemical cell stacks. The graphite plates must also be operably connected to the other components by seal rings. Typically the seal ring material contains plasticizers and additives that leach out over time and contaminate the catalyst, which generally halts energy production.
PCT Application 99/19389 to Choate et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,467 to Wilson et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,308 to Butler disclose molding compositions with conductive fillers that can be formed into structures exhibiting electrical and thermal conductivity such as bipolar plates. The molding compositions typically employ a low viscosity resin system, specifically epoxy, epoxy vinyl ester, and phenolic resin systems. While these compositions may offer some improvements to electrochemical cell technology, they may not have sufficient long-term chemical resistance. Materials employed in the electrochemical cell must be resistant to degradation in a particularly punishing environment over periods of time measured in years.
Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art for a low cost, conductive molding composition with a high chemical resistance for use in electrochemical cells and methods of making thereof.
The above described drawbacks and deficiencies are overcome by a conductive, moldable composite material for the manufacture of electrochemical cell components, comprising a thermosetting resin system and conductive filler, wherein the thermosetting resin composition comprises: (1) a polybutadiene or polyisoprene resin; (2) an optional, functionalized liquid polybutadiene or polyisoprene resin; (3) an optional butadiene- or isoprene-containing copolymer; and (4) an optional low molecular weight polymer. In a preferred embodiment, the conductive moldable composite material is used to form a bipolar plate, current collector or other electrochemical cell component. In another embodiment, articles made of the conductive, moldable composite material are resistant to chemical attack and hydrolysis, have excellent mechanical strength and toughness, have a volume resistivity of about 0.116 ohm-cm or less, and have a thermal conductivity of at least about 5 watts/meter xc2x0 K. (W/m xc2x0 K.). Articles have a linear shrinkage per unit length of the molded composite in the X-Y plane less than or equal to about 0.005, measured as described in ASTM D-955. In addition, the conductive, moldable composite material as well as articles made from it are economical to produce due to the inexpensive starting materials as well as the use of conventional processing equipment.
The above discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.
A conductive, moldable composite material for the manufacture of electrochemical cell components comprises a thermosetting resin system and conductive filler wherein the thermosetting resin composition comprises: (1) a polybutadiene or polyisoprene resin; (2) an optional, functionalized liquid polybutadiene or polyisoprene resin; (3) an optional butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer; and (4) an optional, low molecular weight polymer. In a preferred embodiment, the conductive moldable composite material is used to form a bipolar plate, current collector or other electrochemical cell component.
The resin system used to form the conductive, moldable composite material is a thermosetting composition generally comprising a polybutadiene resin, polyisoprene resin or mixture thereof. The polybutadiene or polyisoprene resins may be liquid or solid at room temperature. Liquid resins may have a molecular weight greater than 5,000, but preferably have a molecular weight of less than 5,000 (most preferably between 1,000 and 3,000). The preferably liquid (at room temperature) resin portion maintains the viscosity of the composition at a manageable level during processing to facilitate handling, and it also crosslinks during cure. Polybutadiene and polyisoprene resins having at least 90% 1,2-addition by weight are preferred because they exhibit the greatest crosslink density upon cure owing to the large number of pendant vinyl groups available for crosslinking. High crosslink densities are desirable because the products exhibit superior performance in an electrochemical cell environment at elevated temperatures. A preferred resin is B3000 resin, a low molecular weight polybutadiene liquid resin having greater than 90 weight percent (wt. %) 1,2-addition. B3000 resin is commercially available from Nippon Soda Co., Ltd.
The resin system used to form the conductive, moldable composite optionally comprises functionalized liquid polybutadiene or polyisoprene resins. Examples of appropriate functionalities for butadiene liquid resins include but are not limited to epoxy, maleate, hydroxy, carboxyl and methacrylate. Examples of useful liquid butadiene copolymers are butadiene-co-styrene and butadiene-co-acrylonitrile. Possible functionalized liquid polybutadiene resins include Nisso G-1000, G-2000, G-3000; Nisso C-1000; Nisso BN-1010, BN-2010, BN-3010, CN-1010; Nisso TE-2000; and Nisso BF-1000 commercially available from Nippon Soda Co., Ltd. and Ricon 131/MA commercially available from Colorado Chemical Specialties, Inc.
The optional, butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer is preferably unsaturated and can be liquid or solid. It is preferably a solid, thermoplastic elastomer comprising a linear or graft-type block copolymer having a polybutadiene or polyisoprene block, and a thermoplastic block that preferably is styrene or xcex1-methyl styrene. Possible block copolymers, e.g., styrene-butadiene-styrene tri-block copolymers, include Vector 8508M (commercially available from Dexco Polymers, Houston, Tex.), Sol-T-6302 (commercially available from Enichem Elastomers American, Houston, Tex.), and Finaprene 401 (commercially available from Fina Oil and Chemical Company, Dallas, Tex.). Preferably, the copolymer is a styrene-butadiene di-block copolymer, such as Kraton D1118X (commercially available from Shell Chemical Corporation). Kraton D1118X is a di-block styrene-butadiene copolymer containing 30 vol % styrene.
The butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer may also contain a second block copolymer similar to the first except that the polybutadiene or polyisoprene block is hydrogenated, thereby forming a polyethylene block (in the case of polybutadiene) or an ethylene-propylene copolymer (in the case of polyisoprene). When used in conjunction with the first copolymer, materials with enhanced toughness can be produced. Where it is desired to use this second block copolymer, a preferred material is Kraton GX1855 (commercially available from Shell Chemical Corp.), which is believed to be a mixture of styrene-high 1,2 butadiene-styrene block copolymer and styrene-(ethylene-propylene)-styrene block copolymer.
Thus, in a preferred embodiment, the butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer comprises a solid thermoplastic elastomer block copolymer having the formula Xm(Y-X)n (linear copolymer) or 
(graft copolymer), where Y is a polybutadiene or polyisoprene block, X is a thermoplastic block, and m and n represent the average block numbers in the copolymer, m is 0 or 1 and n is at least 1. The composition may further include a second thermoplastic elastomer block copolymer having the formula Wp(Z-W)q (linear copolymer) or 
(graft copolymer) where Z is a polyethylene or ethylene-propylene copolymer block, W is a thermoplastic block, and p and q represent the average block numbers in the copolymer, p being 0 and 1 and q being at least 1.
The volume to volume ratio of the polybutadiene or polyisoprene resin to butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer preferably is between 1:9 and 9:1, inclusive. The selection of the butadiene- or isoprene-containing polymer depends on chemical and hydrolysis resistance as well as the toughness conferred upon the molded material.
The optional low molecular weight polymer resin is generally employed to enhance toughness and other desired characteristics of composition. Examples of suitable low molecular weight polymer resins include, but are not limited to, telechelic polymers such as polystyrene, multifunctional acrylate monomers and ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM) containing varying amounts of pendant norbornene groups and/or unsaturated functional groups. The optional low molecular weight polymer resin can be present in amounts of about 0 to about 30 wt % of the resin composition.
Monomers with vinyl unsaturation, sometimes known as crosslinking agents, may also be included in the resin system for specific property or processing conditions, such as to decrease the viscosity of the conductive moldable composite material, especially with high filler loading. Viscosity is a key factor in obtaining acceptable molding rheologies. Inclusion of one or more monomers with vinyl unsaturation has the added benefit of increasing crosslink density upon cure. Suitable monomers must be capable of co-reacting with one of the other resin system components. Examples of suitable monomers include styrene, vinyl toluene, divinyl benzene, triallylcyanurate, diallylphthalate, and multifunctional acrylate monomers (such as Sartomer compounds available from Arco Specialty Chemicals Co.), among others, all of which are commercially available. The useful amount of monomers with vinyl unsaturation is about 0% by weight to about 80% by weight of the resin composition and preferably about 3% to about 50%.
A curing agent is preferably added to the resin system to accelerate the curing reaction. When the composition is heated, the curing agent decomposes to form free radicals, which then initiate cross linking of the polymeric chains. Preferred curing agents are organic peroxides such as Luperox, dicumyl peroxide, t-butyl perbenzoate, 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-di(t-butyl peroxy)hexane, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-bis(t-butyl peroxy)diisopropylbenzene, and 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-di(t-butyl peroxy) hexyne-3, all of which are commercially available. They may be used alone or in combination. Typical amounts of curing agent are from about 1.5 part per hundred parts of the total resin composition (PHR) to about 6 PHR.
Useful conductive fillers include metal fillers that do not leach, thus poisoning the catalyst, for example pure nickel (Ni), or 316 stainless steel. Carbonaceous conductive fillers are preferred due to their resistance to acid environments. Examples of carbonaceous fillers are carbon fibers, coke, natural and synthetic graphite powder, vapor grown carbon fibers, carbon nanotubes, carbon microtubes, carbon black, and chemically modified, e.g., coated carbon black with enhanced electrical properties. These fillers may be used alone or in combination. Combinations of filler may be desirable to maximize the packing density of the filler and thereby maximize the electrical conductivity of the molded composite.
Useful amounts of filler are about 10% to about 90% by volume of the total conductive molding composite material. Alternately useful amounts of filler are about 19.5 weight percent (wt %) to about 95.0 weight percent (wt %), preferably about 50 to about 95 wt %, more preferably about 80 to about 95 wt % based on the total weight of the conductive molding composite material. The fillers may have varying particle shapes, sizes and purities. Preferably some or all of the filler is in the form of fibers, microtubes, single wall or multi-wall graphite, single wall or multi-wall carbon nanotubes, platelets, or combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing filler forms. Fibers are herein defined as particles having a length to diameter ratio of at least about 2, preferably at least about 5 and more preferably at least about 100. Fibers having a length to diameter ratio of at least about 400 to about 10,000, which are known as high aspect ratio fillers, are preferred. Nanotubes and microtubes are exemplary high aspect ratio fillers. Platelets are herein defined as particles having two dimensions which are greater than a third dimension by at least a factor of two, preferably by greater than a factor of five. For example, the width and length are each at least two times greater than the height, or the diameter of a disk-shaped particle is at least two times greater than the height. Platelets may have regular or irregular geometries. Use of filler comprising fiber and/or platelets helps to decrease the amount of shrinkage of the composite material during cure. Particles wherein the longest single linear dimension is about 0.2 to 6000 micrometers may be used.
The conductive moldable composite material may further include various other additives for improving thermal conductivity, impact properties, mold-release properties, and thermo-oxidative stability. These additives are generally non-electrically conductive. Thermal conductivity can be improved with the addition of metal oxides, nitrides, carbonates or carbides (hereinafter sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cceramic additivesxe2x80x9d). Such additives can be in the form of powders, flakes or fibers. Exemplary materials include oxides, carbides, carbonates, and nitrides of tin, zinc, copper, molybdenum, calcium, titanium, zirconium, boron, silicon, yttrium, aluminum or magnesium; mica; glass ceramic materials; or fused silica. When present, the thermally conducting materials are preferably present between about 60 to about 200 parts of thermally conducting material per 100 parts of total resin (xe2x80x9cPHRxe2x80x9d), and more preferably about 80 to about 180 PHR. The amounts of the above additives should not impair molding operations.
In general, the conductive molding composite material is processed as follows. First, all the components (the resin system, curing agent, filler and a volatile solvent when used) are thoroughly mixed in conventional mixing equipment. The mixing temperature is regulated to avoid substantial decomposition of the curing agent (and thus premature cure). Additionally, a small amount of an inhibitor, about 50 to about 350 parts per million by weight of resin, may be added to protect against peroxide decomposition. Mixing continues until the filler is uniformly dispersed through the resin. Additional solvent may be added to facilitate the formation of small particles.
The homogenized mixture is then removed, cooled and dried. If necessary the material may be deagglomerated by passing it through a coarse screen. Next, the particles are poured, pressed or injected into a mold, such as a compression, injection or transfer mold. Compression molding is preferred when some or all of the filler is in the form of fibers and/or platelets. Without being bound by theory, it is believed that the filler particles can become oriented during compression molding which reduces shrinkage of the composite material during cure. Alternatively, an extruder is used and the material is molded into the desired shape. The shaped article is cured in either a one or two step cure process.
In the two step cure process, the first step is a conventional peroxide cure step; typical cure temperatures are between about 150xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C. If the method used to form the conductive moldable composite material into the desired shape heats the article to a temperature between about 150xc2x0 C. and about 200xc2x0 C., then the forming step also constitutes the first cure step. Compression molding is one method of forming an article from the conductive moldable composite material which also functions as the first cure step. The second step of the cure process can either be a high temperature cure or high-energy electron beam irradiation cure (E-beam cure). A high temperature cure comprises heating the article to temperatures greater than about 230xc2x0 C. but less than the decomposition temperature of the material, generally about 400xc2x0 C. under an inert atmosphere.
E-beam curing is advantageous because it allows for controlled curing for a given system. The amount of curing (cross linking) is controlled by the total amount of radiation given to the article. The ability of the high-energy electrons to penetrate through the sample to specific depth is known as the penetration depth. The penetration depth is controlled by the E-beam source, and different sources give different penetration depths. The combined flexibility in the amount of curing as well as the depth of curing allows the production of articles with a range of physical dimensions, in particular thickness, as well as physical properties from the same conductive moldable composite material.
Articles made of the conductive moldable composite material are resistant to chemical attack and hydrolysis, and have excellent mechanical strength and toughness. The articles preferably have a volume resistivity of about 0.116 ohm-cm or less, preferably about 0.08 ohm-cm or less and most preferably about 0.045 ohm-cm or less.
The articles further possess a thermal conductivity of at least about 5 watts/meter xc2x0 K., preferably at least about 7 watts/meter xc2x0 K. and more preferably at least about 9 watts/meter xc2x0 K.
The linear shrinkage per unit length of the molded composite in the X-Y plane is less than or equal to about 0.005, preferably less than or equal to about 0.003, and most preferably less than or equal to about 0.001. Linear shrinkage per unit length of the molded composite is defined by ASTM D-955. Generally speaking it is the amount of shrinkage either in length (Y-direction) or width (X-direction) versus the corresponding original part dimension.
The method of the invention is further illustrated by the following examples which are meant to be illustrative, not limiting.